Patience is Virtue
by Nakimochiku
Summary: all good things come with time. Shinji x Ichigo, one shot, lemon, enjoy


Patience is Virtue

Hirako Shinji, though immature, knew that all good things came with time. And Kurosaki Ichigo was no exception. Though many times, Shinji's resolve had nearly broken and he'd had the temptation to back the berry into a corner and screw him senseless. But, that would amount to nothing.

After all, patience is virtue.

But right now, Ichigo was unknowingly testing every ounce of self control he had. He resisted the temptation to lick his lips and wrap his arms around Ichigo's slender waist. He was naked, beautifully naked in front of him, practically begging the blonde to touch him and kiss him and other deliciously naughty things.

Shinji clenched and unclenched his hands, trying not to touch, and wondering if the red head would notice if he so gently squeezed his ass. Well, maybe Ichigo wouldn't notice, but that Keigo guy would. He'd been sending him cut eye and staring at Ichigo (_his _Ichigo) like a sick puppy in love. And for all the groping, molesting and humping Keigo did, Shinji was surprised Ichigo hadn't noticed.

He watched sinewy muscles ripple under what was undoubtably smooth skin. He gulped as Ichigo let his towel slide down his hips, baring the ass he had dreams about pounding into. Everything Ichigo did seemed sexualized to him. The way he wiped away the slowly descending water droplets from his face, they way he let his fingers shake out soft damp locks of orange hair.

He felt his face grow hot as Ichigo turned around, revealing all of himself to Shinji as he smiled in a suggestive manner. Everyone else seemed to disappear as Ichigo walked towards him and stopped just in front of him, in all his glory. And Shinji didn't even mind that the water from Ichigo's hair was dampening his pants.

Patience. Patience. Patience. Shinji couldn't afford to jump Ichigo here, it would ruin all his plans. He had to have patience. Shinji finally managed to tear his eyes away from Ichigo's impressive length which was already hard and begging to be grabbed, or sucked, or _something_. He looked up, and immediately regretted it as he saw hunger burning in amber eyes. Patience, patience is a virtue and –

"Shinji."

All his virtues had just been thrown out the window.

Ichigo dropped to his knees in front of where he sat slouched on the bench, hands rested provocatively on his thighs. Ichigo smiled up at him, his face a little flushed. "Shinji, are you excited for me?" the seemingly innocent question sent jolts of electricity strait to his cock. He groaned, and Ichigo's coy smile grew wider as he unzipped grey school pants, gasping quietly as he saw the blonde didn't wear any underwear. "Shinji." Ichigo breathed out huskily, his voice turning Shinji on further.

Ichigo gently grasped Shinji's cock and while keeping eye contact, gently kissed the head. He stroked it a little and kissed all along the engorged length, licking his way back up. Shinji leaned his head back against the cold tile of the wall, moaning wantonly, slim fingers tangling in silky orange hair. The vaizard let out a yell when Ichigo swallowed it suddenly, working his mouth and tongue in a way that was so amazing Shinji came close to the edge, only drawing back when Ichigo released his cock with a wet little smacking sound.

Ichigo climbed onto his lap, working on his tie and the buttons of his shirt, yanking it open and revealing the blonde's chest. Shinji swallowed hard, and pulled Ichigo's face towards his. "Ichigo..." he murmured, and pressed their lips together. He let Ichigo's tongue in to explore his mouth, both muscles tangling as Ichigo's sweet additive taste swamped his senses. He felt Ichigo's hand trail along his chest, as Ichigo moved to deepen the kiss, their cocks brushed together. Ichigo gasped, breaking the kiss, his face reddening. Shinji smirked, grasping Ichigo's length, loving the wail the wrenched itself from the red head's throat.

"Shinji...!" Ichigo moaned through gritted teeth, holding tight to the older man's shoulders. "Shinji, I want you." Shinji groaned. They kissed again, and Ichigo's arms wrapped around his neck, deft fingers combing through long blonde strands.

"Ichigo, I wanna fuck you dry." Ichigo simply nodded, rolling his hips. He raised himself a little, and positioned Shinji's cock at his tight virgin entrance before lowering himself on it. Shinji didn't bother marveling that Ichigo wasn't screaming that it hurt, or begging him to stop. The berry just brought himself back up and slammed back down, arching his back painfully and pulling Shinji's hair as he screamed the vaizard's name. Shinji gripped Ichigo's beautiful slim hips hard enough to bruise, and brought him up before slamming him down harder, diving deep inside Ichigo's willing body.

Ichigo looked down at him and cupped his face in his hands, bringing them together for a sloppy and passionate kiss as Shinji brought his down rougher, faster, desperately as he felt the beautiful climbing feeling of climax until he was almost there, rushing over the edge with Ichigo's slim body in his arms, his eyes so hungry and –

"Shinji?"

the vaizard open his eyes, slapping away Ichigo's hand as it poked him again in the side. He made a questioning face, not really understanding what had happened. Where was the sexy Ichigo he'd just been slamming into?

"Gym class is over, man. Let's go." Ichigo turned away with a smile, finding that Shinji had fallen asleep just like that amusing. Shinji allowed himself a smile as well, eying Ichigo's tight soft ass. And even if it was only a dream, he'd been inside that ass, with Ichigo moaning above him, screaming his name.

Patience, my friend. Patience.

OWARI

_SLEEEEEEEEP! I need SLEEEEEEP! I hope you enjoyed. I got pretty brave for only my second Shinji x Ichigo, eh?_


End file.
